Fama, Amor y Carreras
by lala99
Summary: Los famosos ciertamente tienen vidas mas interesantes que nosotros, aunque debido a esto sus problemas tienden a ser mas caoticos que los nuestros y aun asi resulta divertido ver su vida Slash
1. Chapter 1 Novios!

Raoul termino su rutina diaria de ejercicios y justo cuando emprendía el camino para ir a casa, recibió una notificación de su cuenta de Facebook

 **Francesco y Lightning son novios**

Raoul al ver la noticia empezó a reír de manera estruendosa, asustando a los viandantes

-perdón- grito el corredor antes de salir corriendo

O-o-o-O

-Shu oíste la noticia- dijo Raoul entrando la biblioteca, donde el albino leía un libro- nuestros amigos son pareja…que gran broma

-estoy seguro que no es ninguna broma- dijo Shu dejando de leer

-por supuesto que lo es- se jacto Raoul tomando un sorbo de su botella

-ambos son igual de narcisistas, presumidos y arrogantes…- Shu se vio interrumpido por el abrazo del francés

-ves, entonces puede ser una broma- sonrio Raoul antes de besar al japonés que se sonrojo

O-o-o-o-O

Raoul quedo con la boca abierta, al ver a Francesco arrodillado ante Lightning con un anillo, en la fiesta de cumpleaños del rubio

-son perfectos el uno para el otro- dijo Shu yendo a felicitar a la pareja recién prometida

-te entraran moscas- dijo Cruz sonriendo burlona al francés- Lightning- grito emocionada la chica antes de lanzarse a felicitar al rubio ganador- felicidades por comprometerte


	2. Chapter 2 Ex novios!

Los hombres son como cuentas bancarias. Cuanto más dinero, más interés generan.-Mark Twain.

Sally sonrio esa mañana, cuando al bajar a la sala se encontró con un presente de su famosísimo novio

-Lightning es todo un amor- dijo la rubia feliz sonriendo abriendo el regalo que resultó ser un collar de diamantes- y tan generoso

Después de un rato la rubia salió de la casa, encontrando a su novio posando junto a Francesco

-Lightning me está engañando- grito la abogada de forma histérica

-en realidad no- Cruz apareció tras la californiana sonriendo de forma burlona

-me regalo un collar esta mañana y ahora se besuquea con Francesco Bernoulli- dijo de forma dramática señalando a la pareja de corredores

-Lightning jamás te regalo un collar- Cruz empezó a reír

-y esto que es- Sally estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico mientras Cruz sonreía divertida

-el collar de diamantes que Lightning compro para su hermana gemela que cumple años hoy- dijo Cruz observando como los dos chicos se acercaban- hola Light, Francesco- sonrio la técnica

El castaño le hizo un gesto amigable con la mano, mientras Lightning le sonrio

-oh Sal, que te parece el regalo de mi hermana- sonrio el rubio mirando a su ex novia- espero que no te haya molestado que termináramos por una nota- dijo el chico de forma adorable- Cruz que te parece si vamos a practicar en la pista

-es una gran idea- sonrio la menor- adiós Salome

Sally se quedó observando como el extranjero sostenía de la cintura a su ex novio

-adiós- murmuro con rabia yendo hacia su oficina en el hotel


	3. Chapter 3 Disfraz parte 1

Cruz sonrio de forma burlona en aquel camerino en el centro de entrenamiento Rust-eze

-no te rías no es divertido- dijo Lightning enojado, con las mejillas rojas

-jajajaja- la chica se cayó al suelo fruto de la risa

Sterling estaba haciendo una nueva campaña publicitaria la cual incluía comer vegetales.

Y por esa razón el rubio estaba disfrazado de un adorable conejito blanco, unas orejas blancas, en su lacio cabello rubio pegadas a una balaca blanca, con un sutil maquillaje de conejito con unos bigotes y una nariz roja, una chaqueta blanca con tonos dorados y unos pantalones blancos con detalles dorados, y con el logo del equipo en el pecho del rubio y para completar una adorable cola de conejo que combinaba con las orejas.

O-o-o-O

-luces maravilloso- comento Sterling al ver al corredor que además tenía que comer una zanahoria- empecemos a rodar

-En este día hablaremos de algo muy importante- empezó el narrador- sobre cómo ganar y como se obtiene ese triunfo

\- si quieres ser un ganador como yo- Lightning apareció saltando y con el vegetal en la mano- debes comer zanahorias…son deliciosas- y mordió un pedazo sonriendo- deliciosas sin duda

O-o-o-O

Cuando Cruz dejo de reírse, sugirió que ella y Lightning fueran por unas hamburguesas, a lo cual accedió el corredor

-lo hiciste genial- dijo la chica tratando de menguar el enojo de su amigo- eres el mejor conejo que he visto- dijo acariciando las orejas que el rubio no se había quitado debido a que un accidente que fue bastante accidentado- superaste a Bugs Bunny

-no me digas- se rio Lightning de forma fingida- sí que graciosa Cruz

Ambos subieron al auto de la chica, pues McQueen estaba demasiado enojado como para querer conducir incluso estrenando un nuevo y más veloz convertible

-disculpa- sonrio la chica de forma tímida, tratando de convencer a su amigo


	4. Chapter 4 Venganza parte 1

-no puedo creer que perdiera-dijo Lightning de forma dramática, llevándose una mano al pecho- oh dios

-que te dolió-Jackson sonreía satisfecho mirando al rubio- me alegra

-la grandeza se acaba cuando llega la genialidad- dijo Ray, el jefe de mecánicos de Storm

Ambos pelinegros sonrieron antes de dejar al rubio sin aire…

Por la carcajada que contenía

-jajaja, te dije…que soy un gran actor- dijo Lightning satisfecho mirando a Cruz que había gravado la escena

-ya no lo dudo- la rubia se acercó al corredor- ganaste la apuesta- dijo en medio de suspiros la entrenadora ante McQueen- oh no…


	5. Chapter 5 Noticias Olvidadas

_Chick Hicks gana la copa Pistón en la temporada 2005 pero es vencido por el novato estelar Lightning McQueen_

 _Hudson Hornet es el nuevo jefe de mecánicos de Lightning McQueen_

 _La era de McQueen ha comenzado_

 _Lightning McQueen gana su primera copa Pistón en 2006_

Lightning sonrio recordando el pasado


	6. Chapter 6 Celos

-al fin esos dos se van a casar- Carla sonrio al ver la invitación

 _Francesco Bernoulli y Lightning McQueen tienen el gusto de invitarla a su celebración nupcial_

 _23 de Mayo_

 _California, Los Ángeles_

 _Hotel Marriot_

 _O-o-o-O_

-ya te estabas tardando Bernoulli- se rio Miguel observando el sobre

O-o-o

-no van a durar- aseguro Nigel sonriendo ligeramente- uno es muy libertino y la otro muy reservada- sin embargo no me la pierdo

O-o-o-o

Cruz observo divertida como Lightning se probaba varios vestidos de novia, descartándolos todos

-por san pancracio no hay nada genial- gruño la pelirroja corredora- y tú que gran ayuda no Cruz- dijo McQueen con cierto enfado

La corredora rubia estallo en carcajadas, al ver el mohín de la chica californiana

O-o-o-O

Jackson entro a la tienda de novias, estaba harto de que McQueen le arrebatara la atención de su novia, entendía que eran amigas pero esto era un abuso

-con cualquiera te verás sexy- declaro Storm en medio de su enojo, arrepintiéndose en el acto al ver la mirada confundida de McQueen y el rostro risueño de Cruz- vamos a comer

La corredora Dinoco abrazo a su amiga- lo grabe todo, no te preocupes

McQueen sonrio al ver a los novios tomarse de las manos, aunque también sintió celos su prometido estaba al otro lado del mar y ella sola en esa tienda de novias

-tienes mucha suerte Cruz-suspiro cansada la pelirroja #95

O-o-o-O


	7. Chapter 7 Noche Erotica

**GRACELY SQUARE**

Francesco mira al bello rubio que se acerca, se detiene y me sonríe de esa forma que enloquece mi corazón

Es un hermoso cuerpo ese que viene  
hacia mí. Se detiene. Y me sonríe.

Su sonrisa brilla como 1000 diamantes, con sus labios rojos, desnudo para mi

Qué bella esa sonrisa roja y húmeda  
que se abre, como un sexo a mí ofrecido,  
para preguntar algo que no entiendo.

Miro su cuerpo perfecto y ciento una erección

Miro sus ojos claros. Pienso, mientras,  
que su maravilloso cuerpo late  
junto a mí. Está tan cerca su cuerpo  
a mi pecho y el vello en su entrepierna.

Él se acerca y me besa en los labios, yo tomo su trasero escuchando música celestial al ver como gime gracias a mis dedos

Se apretará, oprimido por los bóxer,  
que adivino adorables y minúsculos.  
Y como un ruiseñor sonidos dulces  
gorjea su garganta a mis oídos.

Su entrada aun gotea mi semen de nuestro encuentro nocturno y sus pezones aún se encuentran rojos por mis labios

Ese increíble cuerpo habla conmigo.  
Le respondo: «No sé». Se aparta el cuerpo  
y veo que se alejan las caderas.

Me mira y se acerca a la cuna de Stella cargándola para darle de mamar

Más perfectas de todo el universo.  
He aprender inglés. Ahorita mismo.

Y cuando se agacha veo su trasero fenomenal a pesar de que dio a luz a la niña apenas hace 4 semanas

 **José María Fonollosa**


	8. Chapter 8 Invitacion

Rip sonrió emocionado al ver la invitación para participar en el primer gran Prix

Al fin sus sueños de competir en las ligas mayores se cumplían  
*-*****

Lewis miro la invitación y sonrió  
-esto será divertido- río el moreno

Jeff sonrió divertido

-un descanso de las mis carreras

Francesco miró la invitación  
-Francesco ganara  
*-****

Raoul miro divertido la invitación  
-grandioso

*-***  
Miguel sonrió  
-otra oportunidad para demostrar mis habilidades

Nigel dejo la invitación  
-esto será interesante  
*-**-**

Carla festejo divertida al ver la invitación

Shu asintió a su agente  
-participare por honor a la nación

Max miro la invitación

-le enseñare a esos novatos...con experiencia- gruño el alemán

Lightning tiro la invitación a la basura  
-hay cosas más importantes- el rubio dejo el papel y se fue a entrenar mientras Sally negaba con la cabeza  
\- letritas amor mio- la fiscal negó mirando a su novio triste por la muerte de Hudson


	9. Chapter 9 Bebida favorita

Lightning se encuentra en la pista de carreras de Nashville, el corredor sonríe tomando una lata de IGNTR adrenalina liquida

Cuando de pronto aparece Cal y Bobby, ambos dispuestos a darle un susto al auto rojo, que solo se da la vuelta

-que tal chicos- dijo el menor sonriendo con picardía

-no deberías ir por tu 3 copa Pistón- dijo Bobby mirando al chico de Rust-eze

El corvette negó con la cabeza

Y los otros dos autos se quedaron asombrados

Pero la verdad es simple IGNTR es la bebida favorita de McQueen y la va a disfrutar hasta la última gota


End file.
